


The return of Venezia

by carraville



Series: what actually happened [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “Thank you very much, Gilbert!!” cried Feli with great joy, who took Gil's hands and wave them, “Today is probably my happiest day in a long time! Venice is back to me at last! None of this would be possible without you!”Gill smiled stupidly and said: “I am very happy to hand back Venice to your hands, Ita-chan!!  Pervert Francis almost got the same chance before, but I’m glad that I’m the one who actually gave it back to you---- I mean it's a pleasure to do something for you, you didn't hear the Francis’ part, did you? You’ve forgotten that part,right?”





	The return of Venezia

**Author's Note:**

> The reference for this part is A Short History of Italy ( H.Hearder, D. P. Waley): chapter vi (unification of Italy) , part iii (the united Italy).

Some day in May 1866, Francis visited Italy. Italy had always been fond of Francis, so he was very happy to see his arrival. However, Francis did not come here to reminisce, but on official business.

Francis' message from Napoleon this time was related to the alliance between Italy and Prussia, which was of great concern to Italy recently.

Since the unification of Italy, with the death of Cavour, the domestic political situation in Italy had become increasingly bad. Political parties in different regions were at odds with each other, and parliamentary battles continued. The government was losing the trust of the people. At this time, they were in urgent need of some positive signals to gain people's confidence. That's why they were so keen to take Venice back from Austria.

Learning that Prussia was about to declare war on Austria, Italy's bosses felt that the opportunity they had been waiting for was at hand. They soon embarked on an alliance treaty with Bismarck. The general provisions of the treaty said: if Prussia declared war on Austria, Italy would join the war to help him, and on the condition of that, Italy would get Venice after victory.

Knowing that Prussia and Italy were about to form an alliance, Mr Austria, who was between Scylla and Charybdis, was finally in such panic that he had no choice but to seek the help of France.

“Italy, your boss should be at home?” After a brief exchange of pleasantries with Feli, Francis cut to the chase.

“Yes, is there something urgent?” asked Feli curiously.

“Yes! It's urgent, and...”, Fran paused for a while, “it's a good thing that will please you~”

 “really?” Feli responded happily, “What is it?”

“It's about Venice.” answered Francis, “Didn't you recently align yourself with Gil for Venice? Austria got wind of it. He was panic, so he run to my house to let me step in. He said that he could give me Venice. Do you understand what that means?”

“No.” Feli’s head was in the clouds.

“You are such a little fool!” Francis ridiculed, “He's asking me to hand over Venice to you! He won't humbly give it straight back to you, so he deliberately took such a big circle. ”

“Really?!!” Feli exclaimed, overjoyed,  “I knew Mr. Austria was definitely not a bad man!!”

“But on one condition,” Fran interrupted him, “that you're not taking Gil's side.”

Feli nodded quickly and said happily: “ Of course! The origin reason that we want to work with Gil was just to get Venice back.”

However, this was only Feli's own opinion. Feli's boss firmly rejected Francis’ proposal after hearing about it. The honest soldier thought that they should respect the spirit of contract, and since they had made an alliance with Prussia, they should not go back on it.

Francis, feeling insulted, stormed out of the door. Feli was close to tears, but his boss, Marmora, was unmoved.

“Why?” asked Feli, holding back tears, “it is obviously a better solution...”

“Because it makes us look spineless.” the boss answered.

“But, but,” Feli's cry was touching, “But then many of my people will die on the battlefield...”

Ultimately, however, Feli failed to touch his boss' heart.

****

On June 16, Prussia and Austria declared war on each other. Four days later, Italy joined the war.

 To reclaim his land, Italy had fought three wars of independence against Austria, the last of which was the least costly and most humiliating.

On June 24th, in the battle of Custoza, Italy withdrew without knowing whether they had won or lost. Austria, with his smaller army, somehow won the battle.

When Italy came back to earth, he was seized with remorse. For a time the always optimistic Italy also became dispirited. But the heroic Prussia saved everything. News of Gil's big win in Sadová soon reached Feli, who was able to overcome his negative emotions at the crucial moment. Feli was full of gratitude to Gil.

In order to express his respects to Gilbert, Feli decided to try again. He decided to attack Austria again. This time he directly aimed at Venice and decided to fight with Austria at sea.

This time, however, the ending was no different. The Italian army, buoyed by Prussia's victory, equipped with more advanced fleet, lost to the struggling  and ill-equipped Austrian navy.

Gil's boss, Bismarck, could not sit still anymore when he saw the Italian drama. He didn't care whether Italy can get Venice back or not, but he couldn't stand the idea that his allies were a bunch of disgraced comedians.

A few days after Italy’s defeat at Liza, Bismarck signed an armistice with Austria without the consent of Italy’s boss. Thus, Austria could teach Italy a lesson without scruple, and Italy was all on his own now.

Italy knew that they could not beat Austria alone, so he could only look for Gil to help. Gil roguishly badgered Bismarck to continue his alliance with Italy. Bismarck was so annoyed by Gil that he agreed to invite them to sit down and negotiate.

In October, a peace treaty was signed. Anyway, Austria eventually returned Feli's heart---- Venice to him.

The moment the treaty was signed, all the negotiators breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. The angry Mr Austria was the first to leave the room.

Gil watched proudly as his longtime Nemesis left, not noticing that Feli was suddenly rushing to him. Feli ran to Gil in great excitement and hugged him emotionally. Imagine how flattered Gil was. For a moment he thought he might be in heaven.

Feli kissed Gil warmly on the cheek. Gil blushed with shyness.

“Thank you very much, Gilbert!!” cried Feli with great joy, who took Gil's hands and wave them, “Today is probably my happiest day in a long time! Venice is back to me at last! None of this would be possible without you!”

Gill smiled stupidly and said: “I am very happy to hand back Venice to your hands, Italia-chan!!  Pervert Francis almost got the same chance before, but I’m glad that I’m the one who actually gave it  back to you---- I mean it's a pleasure to do something for you, you didn't hear the Francis’ part, right? You’ve forgotten that part,right?”

Just as Gilbert was babbling, Feli hugged him again.

“Thank you very, very much indeed, Mr. Prussia.” said Feli, smiling.

****( **extra：can ignore, Italy's probably too ooc in this part** )

Later after the peace treaty was signed, Feli came home.

“Fratello! I am back!” Feli called out to the dark living room, waking Romano, who was asleep on the sofa. Feli walked briskly to the French windows, pulled back the curtains and opened the windows to let the light in.

“It's noisy, stupid little brother.” Romano complained, blocking out the light with hands.

“The treaty was signed! Venice is back! Aren't you happy, brother?” Feli's spirits were still high.

“Hum, stop walking on air!” Lovi sniffed, “Did you get Venice back by your own power? It was given like charity to you by Prussia.Taking back your heart in this way, I've never seen anything more humiliating than this. If I had known it ended up like this, I would have better broken the alliance with Prussia, and let France hand it back. ”

Suddenly, the room was quiet again. Feli was frozen in place. He was standing in front of the windowsill backlit, making it hard to read his expression.

“These things, even if you don’t say them out loud,I always know. You don't have to think I'm that stupid, brother.” said Feli faintly, “I don't want to take my heart back this way,either...Speaking of which, do you remember? During the first independent war, we did not rely on any outside forces. It may have been the first time that people from different cities fought together for a common ideal. You went out all the way and come to help me. Even the church had sent people to support us. But still, we lost. In the end, we always have to ask others for help, and then, keep adding to their troubles. Surely the drama of the last war will play over and over again in the years to come, won’t it?...Say, brother, why are we so damn useless?...”

Lovi could now see Feli's face, which was wet with tears. At first, Lovi had used ugly words against Feli out of habit and revenge for disturbing his sleep. He had never really meant to hurt Feli's feelings, but Lovi unluckily hit Feli where he felt most hurt. Lovi had indeed thought that Feli was too optimistic to hide a shadow in his heart, and his little brother was completely indifferent to the taunts of others. But Lovi now knew that Feli, like him, had low self-esteem and negativity, which were mostly hidden by his outgoing personality.

“Yeah, why anyway? Grandpa was so damn good at it...” Lovi, who thought he was more useless than Feli, replied without comforting his brother. After all, what rights did he think he have to comfort his brother? Lovi stared straight at the ceiling, as if his sight line was through the roof into the sky, “I wonder when Grandpa looking down at us from heaven, how will he see us?...Seriously, I sometimes just wish war never existed...”

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hima said Romano went to work for Al after unification, I don't know the specific period of time. According to A Short History of Italy, the wave of Italian migration peaked in the first decade of the 20th century, so maybe that's when Rowe left. In this case, it would make sense that he was still in Italy when Venice was returned (In fact, It’s just because I personally want to write him).


End file.
